Taisetsu na Kimi
by eseukei
Summary: "Ia adalah alasan mengapa aku bisa disini, dan mungkin juga kenapa kau bisa ada di depanku." Sementara itu, senyuman kecil terukir di ujung bibirnya. – Uchipai [Southwest Project]


Taisetsuna Kimi  
By eseukei

Saat pintu depan rumah tertutup, kegelapan adalah hal pertama yang menyambut Ucchi. Setelah menyalakan lampu, barulah tampak sebuah lorong yang menghubungkan beberapa ruangan. Ia segera melepas sepatu dan pergi ke kamarnya. Ia meletakkan tasnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Pekerjaannya hari ini cukup melelahkan. Dari pagi hingga sore, bekerja tanpa istirahat, dan beberapa kali berpindah tempat. Semua bagian tubuhnya pegal dan lemas. Tapi ia tidak boleh tidur dulu, ada satu hal yang harus ia lakukan, dan harus hari ini. Ucchi beranjak dari kasur.

Saat ia hendak pergi mandi, ponselnya bergetar. Rupanya ada pesan masuk, yang berasal dari Pile.

 _Apa kau sibuk sekarang?_ _Maaf aku tiba-tiba menanyakan hal ini, tapi b_ _olehkah aku mengunjungimu_ _sore ini, setelah jadwalku selesai? Mungkin sekitar jam enam. Tidak apa-apa jika kau memang tidak mau aku ke sana._

"Huh? Sekarang?" Ia tersentak kaget. "Boleh saja. Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba?" Gumamnya saat ia mengetik apa yang baru saja ia bilang. Tidak lama kemudian, balasan dari pesannya masuk.

 _Tidak apa-apa, hehe!_ _B_ _aiklah, sampai nanti sore._

Ucchi melihat jam di ponselnya, jam tiga. Ia segera melempar ponselnya ke kasur dan pergi keluar dari kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia tidak menyangka seseorang akan datang ke tempatnya. Rumahnya berantakkan dan ia tidak punya apapun untuk makan malam. Ia harus segera mempersiapkan semuanya sebelum tamunya tiba.

Tiga puluh menit menjadi waktu yang singkat bagi Ucchi yang sedang kebakaran jenggot itu. Setelah membersihkan ruang tengah dari barang-barang berceceran yang ia biarkan seharian, ia segera mandi dengan kecepatan cahaya. Sialnya, karena terlalu terburu-buru, ia hampir jatuh terpeleset. Sejak saat itu, jantungnya tidak mau berhenti berdegup kencang.

Ucchi usahakan untuk tidak memakan waktu lama di dalam kamar mandi, karena ia tahu bahwa isi lemari pendinginnya kosong sejak kemarin malam. Jadi, ia harus pergi ke market untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan. Dengan langkah besar-besar, ia pergi dan pulang dengan cepat. Ia kembali dengan kedua tangan yang memegang kantong kertas besar.

Ia mengeluarkan bahan makanan yang akan ia masak, sisanya ia masukkan ke dalam lemari pendingin. Saat ia membuka pintu lemari pendingin, manik matanya segera tertuju pada sebuah kotak putih. Ia ingat satu hal saat ia terpaku menatap kotak itu.

Kotak putih itu, sebenarnya, Ucchi akan membukanya setelah perkerjaannya hari ini selesai, lebih tepatnya nanti malam. Kotak yang tidak berukuran kecil tapi tidak bisa dibilang besar itu berisikan sebuah kue. Ia membelinya kemarin dan sengaja tidak memakannya, bahkan membukanya hingga hari ini. Tapi, ia sibuk sekarang dan mungkin ia tidak bisa membukanya hingga besok pagi. Ia berdecak dan kembali meletakkan belanjaannya.

Hanya sebentar lagi sebelum jam enam, seperti yang dijanjikan oleh Pile. Memasak memang tidak membutuhkan waktu lama. Hanya saja, Ucchi tidak begitu yakin kalau ia bisa menyelesaikan masakannya tanpa rasa khawatir. Ia takut kejadian seperti terpeleset di kamar mandi tadi terjadi di dapur. Mungkin saja ia tak sengaja membiarkan masakannya gosong atau jari tangannya tersayat pisau. Padahal, di saat-saat ia melamunkan hal itu adalah saat-saat rawan terjadi kecelakaan kecil tersebut.

Untungnya, Ucchi dapat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tepat lima belas menit sebelum jam enam, tanpa meninggalkan cedera pada tubuhnya. Sejenak, ia mengistirahatkan diri di sofa. Tak lama kemudian, bel rumahnya berbunyi. Ia segera menghampiri dan membuka pintu depan rumah. Muncullah Pile dengan membawa sebuah kotak yang dibungkus oleh plastik.

"Itu apa?" Ucchi menunjuk kotak itu.

"Ini adalah salah satu alasan kenapa aku ke sini." Jawabnya seraya menyerahkan kotak itu. "Jangan dibuka, ya."

Ucchi mengambil kotak itu dan memiringkan badannya agar Pile dapat masuk ke dalam. Sementara Pile membuka sepatunya, Ucchi menunggu.

"Jadi, apa alasanmu yang lain?" Tanya Ucchi lagi saat mereka berjalan ke ruang tengah.

"Hmm... mungkin ini?" Pile memeluknya dari belakang. Setelah bibirnya menghampiri telinga Ucchi, ia berbisik. "Aku kangen kamu."

"Apa-apaan itu? Kita baru ketemu dua hari yang lalu, kan?" Ucchi melepas kedua tangan Pile dan mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan Pile di lorong rumah. Ucchi tidak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Apa salahnya? Lagi pula besok adalah hari spesial."

Ucchi tertegun. Walaupun sayup, ia dapat mendengar kata "spesial" dengan jelas. Ada apa gerangan dengan hari ini atau mengapa Pile mengatakannya, Ucchi tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu adalah, ia merasakan hal yang sama dengan Pile; besok adalah hari yang berbeda dengan yang biasanya.

"Err, apa kau sudah makan? Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam, nih." Ajak Ucchi saat menyimpan kotak itu di meja.

Banyak topik yang mereka bicarakan di atas meja makan. Sebagian besarnya adalah tentang pekerjaan, seperti jadwal rekaman untuk single terbaru atau jadwal manggung untuk event berikutnya. Lalu mereka ingat kalau besok ada jadwal latihan pagi-pagi sekali. Pile meminta Ucchi untuk membolehkannya menginap malam ini. Ucchi mengizinkannya.

Setelah membersihkan peralatan makan, Ucchi menyuruhnya untuk mandi. Pile pernah meniggalkan beberapa pasang pakaian di rumah Ucchi saat ia menginap dulu, jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot meminjam. Kemudian, Ucchi mengajaknya bermain video game. Agar permainan lebih menantang, mereka menambah sebuah peraturan; yang kalah harus melakukan satu permintaan dari yang menang. Tapi mereka berhenti bermain sebelum mereka dapat menentukan siapa pemenangnya karena mereka selalu berakhir seri.

Tiga jam telah mereka habiskan. Mereka lanjut dengan menonton beberapa film. Semula, mereka terpaku dengan film yang mengasyikan itu. Tapi di tengah cerita, layarnya mendadak mati dan tidak mau menyala lagi. Akhirnya, mereka berhenti menonton dan memilih berbaring di futon yang sudah Ucchi siapkan di ruang tengah. Mereka bersebelahan, menatap langit-langit ruangan dengan sunyi.

"Katakanlah, apa maksudmu dengan hari spesial yang tadi sore kau katakan?"

"Eh, kau tidak tahu?" Pile menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Apa seharusnya aku tahu?" Ucchi keheranan.

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Tanggal sebelas... September?"

"Kita bisa mendapatkan lima _rabucasto_ kalau kita _login_ besok."

"Jadi kau kesini hanya mau bilang kalau besok kita bisa dapat lima _rabucasto_? Kau bisa membelinya! Aku tahu kau sering membelinya. Iya, kan?" Seru Ucchi.

"B-bukan itu maksudku!" Nada bicara Pile meninggi.

"Lalu apa? Ah! Maksudmu ulang tahun Kotori-chan?"

"Tepat. Nah, kau tidak mengingatnya?"

"Tentu saja aku mengingatnya." Ucap Ucchi seraya bangkit dari tidurnya. "Mana mungkin aku melupakannya, Kotori-chan adalah seseorang yang berharga bagiku."

"Aku memang bukanlah seseorang yang menciptakannya keberadaannya, rupanya, ataupun penokohannya. Tapi akulah yang menghidupkannya. Sebagai gantinya, ia mulai hidup di dalam diriku. Kian lama, aku menganggap ia adalah bagian dari diriku. Ia selalu ada di dekatku, menyemangatiku, membawaku ke dunia yang belum pernah aku lihat. Ia mengajarkanku apa itu yang disebut dengan keajaiban, sesuatu yang lahir dari apa yang kita usahakan dengan tangan kita sendiri. Ia adalah alasan mengapa aku bisa disini, dan mungkin juga kenapa kau bisa ada di depanku." Jelas Ucchi. Senyuman kecil terukir di ujung bibirnya.

"Tentu. Keadaan kita saat ini merupakan akibat dari pilihan kita untuk menghidupkan sembilan gadis itu." Pile ikut bangkit.

"Bagiku, pertemuanku dengannya terasa ajaib. Perlahan, ia menuntunku ke tempat yang selalu aku impikan; sebuah panggung yang besar, dengan penerangan yang amat terang, dan penonton yang banyak sekali. Kita bisa berdiri bersama-sama sekarang, menyanyi dan menari dengan sepenuh tenaga, mengantarkan semua perasaan yang mereka bersembilan miliki ke seluruh dunia. Tidak ada yang lebih indah daripada saat ini. Tapi, semuanya akan berbeda jika bukan kita yang menghidupkan para gadis itu, kan?" Lanjut Ucchi.

Pile mengambil kotak yang disimpan di meja itu. Ia menyimpannya di tengah-tengah mereka berdua. "Maka dari itu, hari ini aku datang kesini."

"Jangan bilang kau..."

Pile membuka kotak itu. Di dalamnya, terdapat sebuah kue yang di atasnya bertuliskan: selamat ulang tahun, Kotori-chan.

"Setidaknya aku ingin melakukan sesuatu demi salah satu orang yang mengantarkanku kepada mimpiku. Mungkin semacam rasa terima kasih." Ucap Pile sambil mengeluarkan kue itu dari kotaknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal?"

"kalau bilang dari awal namanya bukan kejutan... eh, kau mau kemana?"

Ucchi pergi ke dapur. Tak lama, ia kembali dengan kotak yang sebelumnya ia simpan di lemari pendingin.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga sudah mempersiapkannya." Ucchi menyimpan kotak itu di samping kue yang dibawa Pile.

"...eh? Tapi, kalau begini ceritanya, bagaimana kita menghabiskan semua kuenya?" Pile memalingkan wajahnya ke Ucchi.

"Err... entahlah," Ucchi hanya bisa membalas tatapan Pile.

Karena tidak mungkin bagi mereka untuk memakan semuanya, mereka sepakat untuk membagikan kuenya kepada member yang lain saat latihan keesokan harinya. Mungkin, mereka dapat menyulap sesi latihan mereka kali itu menjadi sebuah pesta ulang tahun.

"Eh, sebentar. Sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Pile.

"Biar aku lihat... jam dua belas lebih lima menit." Jawab Ucchi.

"..."

"Selamat ulang tahun." Ucap Pile.

"Kau seperti mengucapkannya kepadaku..." Ucchi tertawa pelan.

"Karena Kotori-chan hidup di dalam dirimu, bukan?"

* * *

A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MINAMI KOTORI-CHAN! MY WAIFU ASDFGHJKL– /ditendang

HBD ff lagi nih~ hmm... Alangkah indahnya jika fiksi ini ternyata benar adanya, bukan? Aku harap sih begitu, hehe! Aku juga bingung, harus kutulis _love gems_ atau _rabucasto_ , tapi mereka pasti main di server JPN, kan? wkwk Aku juga meminta maaf karena cerita "Truth Lies" tidak akan ada chapter baru untuk sementara waktu. Mungkin saja aku akan menulis ulang semuanya dan reupload dari chapter pertama. Tapi itu tergantung dengan keadaan, hehe. Aku harap ini bisa cepat kuselesaikan.

Kalau gitu, sampai jumpa di ceritaku lainnya!

eseukei – 2016  
 **Southwest project**


End file.
